


Terror Next Door

by thorkiship18



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Evil, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mechanic Jensen, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Neighbors, Thriller, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Top Jensen Ackles, Torture, Twink Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared Padalecki visits his mother during summer break before going off to college. While there, he meets the charming Jensen Ackles, a mechanic whose grin is as bright as his eyes.As the two become closer, they discover that Jared's neighbor, Mr. Morgan, is more than meets the eye. They soon find out about horrific happenings in the man's house, capturing his deadly attention.





	1. Lover Boy and Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Elements of the story taken from Disturbia, Fright Night and The House At The End Of The Street. 
> 
> (Any mistakes are my own)

The house is dreary and unsettling, just like he remembers. Grey and white with out of place red shutters. It's an older home, but it's still the home Jared grew up in. He pays the taxi driver his fare, and climbs out of the car with his bags. His mother's car sits stationary in the driveway. She could've gone to get him in L.A., but Jared advised her not to. He's a man after all, and he can make bug boy decisions.

The taxi pulls off, leaving him standing on the curb, still staring at his childhood home. There were some happy times here...and there were some not so happy times as well. It was in this house that his parents decided to leave each other, and also...well, Jared doesn't wanna think on that as he curls his fingers around his sister's necklace. Finally, after stalling long enough, Jared moves forward, going up the walkway. One he gets to the door, he knocks twice.

That's when he second guesses his decision to be here.

Could he honestly come back to the place where it all began? What would his mom say after all this time? He hasn't seen her for three years since the accident. She might not really want to see him, but as the front door opens, Jared is greeted by his mother. She smiles at him, wrapping him up in her heavenly embrace. He melts in her grasp, dropping his bags at his sides. Jared hugs her back, both not saying anything to each other.

They can truly heal.

****

"The college is in New York, and I'm a little excited about going." Jared explains, slowly sipping his coffee. He sits across from his mother at the kitchen table. "Still not sure what to major in. Seems like a lot of different opportunities keep popping up which is fun."

Sharon giggles, adding a small bit of sugar in her drink. "You could do acting. You always had the flare for the dramatic."

"Oh, is that so?" Jared smiles.

"Sure did. I remember it clearly. You were little then, maybe a toddler. You observed how your father and I were acting, and you just caught on. You'd sit down and reenact scenarios that happened the previous day perfectly. It was unreal."

"Gosh, now I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be. Just my little dramatic baby." They laugh together then before falling in comfortable silence. Jared fiddles with the necklace again, mind wandering. He's only brought back when Sharon notices. "You still have it."

Jared frowns. "Hmm?"

"The necklace."

"Oh." He looks down at himself, putting his hands in his lap. "Yeah. I...I do. Just thought that...I should wear it. For her."

The necklace in question was crafted by his sister, Megan. She made him one as well, which he still wears along with hers. Jared and Megan were close, thick as thieves. Wherever he went, his little sister would follow...which ultimately lead to disaster. It's the reason he moved away with Dad and Jeff. It's the reason why he wants to get as far away as possible. He wants to forget, and he wants to feel nothing at all.

"That night," Sharon begins quietly. "It was hard. She just--"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jared mutters hastily. "I just...let's just enjoy the summer, okay? We have some catching up to do. I missed you."

Jared's mother smiles sadly at him, placing her hand over his. "I missed you too."

He smiles back at her. She's still hurting.

****

His room is exactly the same as it was since he left it three years ago, and his tastes have changed a lot since then. The walls are adorned with superhero fantasy posters, with a few rock bands scattered here and there. It's almost enough to make Jared cry, but he doesn't. He sits his bags down near his bed, and inspects his closet. Yup. The clothes he left behind are still here, every last one, even his favorite NASA t-shirt. He laughs, shutting the closet door.

In this room, he spent hours studying, watching TV and playing video games with his siblings. Jared touches the surface of his old desk beside the window. He looks down at the worn wood, spotting childish drawings and carvings that he and Megan made. Removing his hand, Jared starts noticing movement out of the corner of his eye. He looks, and sees someone out of the window next door.

He draws back the curtain, and regrets it almost immediately. There's a guy dressing himself, a really hot guy with light brown hair. He pulls up his black jeans quickly, but leaves his torso perfectly exposed. The man's a god, some kind of ethereal being that couldn't possibly be real at all. But he is. As he begins putting on his shirt, he notices Jared staring. The teen freezes on the spot, unsure what to do. The guy finishes, and looks directly at him with a knowing smirk, waving. Even from here, he can see the color of his eyes; green.

Regaining some control over his body, Jared shuts the curtains, and ducks under his desk like a child. Why did he do something so awkward? Jared scolds himself for not being polite enough to wave back, or better yet, he scolds himself over staring in the first place! He should've stopped once he saw that guy. What the fuck was he thinking!? After some time, Jared finally gets the courage to peak through the curtains again, although discreetly. When he looks across to the other house, he finds that the man has gone, nowhere to be seen.

Jared stands up with a sigh. That was weird. He doesn't remember that guy being his neighbor three years ago. He only remembers Mr. and Mrs. Ackles. Maybe they moved away, and someone else moved in? Whatever. Jared doesn't care. Not really. He liked the Ackles a lot though. His phone soon rings in his pocket, making him yelp in surprise. He huffs when he realizes that it was nothing to be worked up about. He fishes out his phone, and answers it, knowing exactly who it is.

"Hey, Dad."

_"Hey, bud. You forgot to call when you landed. I had to hear from your mother that you got there."_

Jared sighs, pacing the room. "Yeah, sorry about that. I've just been...you know...it's a lot...being back here."

_"You don't have to stay there, Jared. You know that. Just say the word, and we'll come get you."_

"Dad, I appreciate it, but I need to do this. I have to fix things. I keep seeing it happening over and over and over again."

_"I get it, I do, but the whole summer before college? You can easily patch things up in a week, maybe two. Look, I just care about you. Please don't go too far with this."_

"I won't. I promise." The doorbell rings downstairs, and Sharon politely asks Jared if he can get the door because she's cooking. "I gotta go, Dad. Someone's at the door."

_"Alright. I love you. Jeff says it too."_

"Love you guys. Bye."

Jared hangs up the phone, and slips it in his back pocket again. He sprints down the stairs one at a time. It feels just like home again. Mom being in the kitchen and asking everyone else to get the door in her stead. Real good times. Finally, he reaches the front door, and opens it without checking to see who it is. He's unpleasantly surprised when he sees the hot guy next door leaning on the door frame, smirking. Jared pales, stuck still just like a few minutes ago upstairs.

"Hey, neighbor." The guy says. Jared notices that he's got dusty, golden freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks.

"Hi--Hi..." Jared stutters. "What's, uh...what's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just here to see you, greet the new cute kid next door."

Jared laughs against his will. "Not new actually. I grew up here. Moved away three years ago. I'm only here for the summer to spend time with my mom before college."

"That's too bad," says the guy. "I was kinda hoping you'd stay forever. Name's Jensen. Jensen Ackles."

"Ackles? Like Mr. and Mrs. Ackles? Alan and Donna?"

"Yeah, that's mom and dad." Jensen chuckles. "They moved about a year ago, and gave me the house. I'm 22, what the Hell am I gonna do with a house like that, you know?"

Jensen's fun it seems, and he causes Jared to laugh again. "Yeah, I think so. I'm Jared."

"Jared. Jared." It seems like he's trying out the name, and he makes it sound like Heaven. "I like that name. Well, I won't take up much more of your time. Just wanted to put a name to that pretty face of yours. If you need anything, I'm a rock to the window away. Later, Jare-Bear."

Jensen walks across the lawn and back to his house without turning around once. Jared shuts the door, and leans against it, sighing. That was an...experience. Jensen's so intense, and his gaze is so seductive. He's the type of guy that parents warn their teenagers about, the bad boy who only wants one thing. Jared isn't one of those gullible girls that'll open their legs for the first guy that looks his way. No, he's gonna stay vigilant. He'll stay away from Jensen for the time being.

"Who was at the door?" His mother says, coming in with a plate of freshly baked cookies.

"Just, uh...the guy next door. The Ackles' son--Mmmm, cookies."

Sharon swats Jared's hands away with a smile. "No, you stop that! These aren't for you, they're for our new neighbor."

Jared frowns. "New neighbor?"

"Yeah, to our right. Jeffrey Dean Morgan, nice guy. He moved here two days ago. I was just about to take these to his house. Come with me since you're so good at talking to the neighbors."

Despite not wanting to meet another neighbor so soon, he doesn't say no when his mother gives him an expectant look. She hands him the plate (The bottom is quite warm from the newly baked goods) and they leave the house. The trek towards the new guy's house isn't long at all, and it gives Jared just enough time to imagine how this Jeffrey dude looks.

He sees him as this stoic man with a frail frame, and 6 cats roaming around. However, when they get to the door, Jared's expectations are shattered. Mr. Morgan is no old man with 6 cats and brittle body. He's a solid man with a salt and pepper beard, tall with a charming grin...and it doesn't help that he's handsome as fuck either. Jared is stunned honestly. He never thought of an older man in a way he's thinking of this guy right now. 

"What a pleasant surprise." He says. "I wasn't expecting any company today."

Sharon smiles. "Well, I just thought I'd drop by and give you a formal welcome to the neighborhood. This is my son, Jared. He's going to be staying with me for the summer."

Jared gives him the cookies, and shakes his free hand. He smiles politely. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Morgan."

"Oh, please, that makes me sound old. Call me Jeffrey or JD, whichever you prefer." He smells the delightful odor coming from the food. "Smells great. I can't wait to bite into one. Have you had a taste yet...Jared?"

The boy's blood runs cold for some reason.

"Not...yet, though there's more where it came from."

"I bet."

Just as they begin to say their goodbyes, Jared and his mother hear a strange noise coming from inside JD's house. A muffled noise, a queer sort of sobbing, if you will. It has Jared growing from where he's standing. He glances at his older neighbor, and for a split second, he can see fear or something like it. It's gone in a flash, but Jared can't forget it. It's the same look he had on his face on the night everything changed. Suddenly, JD laughs, but it's a weak and nervous one.

"My dog," he explains. "He's a little sick. I have him in the basement. He's not feeling well, must be the move. Poor fella..."

"Aww, well I hope he gets better, Jeffrey." Sharon hums. "Have a great day."

"Yeah, you too, Sherri...and you also, Jared."

His name has never sounded so ominous before.

****

Shopping for food was often fun as a child because there were so many things to pester your parents about, but doing so as an adult is sorta depressing. Visit aisle number  **Insert Here** , gather  **Item** , proceed to checkout and go home. This is Jared's dilemma. He's certainly been making himself useful, cooking and cleaning, but this activity is something best left to someone else. Just being here at the grocery store makes him feel nauseous.

But he pushes on for his mother's sake, anything to help her. It's his fault that she's alone anyways, that she had her mental break three years ago. Jared's heart still aches over it, and he realizes that he'll never escape the torment unless he faces it head on, but he can't possibly do that. He came back to fix things, yet he could potentially ruin everything if he even says the wrong phrase to his mother.

She loves him, there's no doubt about it...but she also loved Megan, and now she's gone.

Jared finishes gathering up the items requested, and walks towards the checkout counter. The cashier seems cheery, a young girl around his age, dark brown hair and robust features. She's pretty too, but sadly, Jared is definitely not into that. They exchange small talk; How's your day, that's a nice necklace, you're cute, blahblahblah. He wasn't paying attention to all of that.

He was, however, paying attention to the car garage across the street. A familiar face was fine tuning vehicles, and wearing nothing in the torso area. Jensen Goddamn Ackles, that sexy beast. As the girl drones on and on about sweet parties, Jared watches Jensen in secret, admiring the way his back looks and how hot it'd be to see scratches run along it. Scratches from his fingernails. Jared shakes out of it when once again, Jensen peers his way, looking directly into his eyes.

Embarrassed, Jared quickly pays for the groceries, and exits the market. He clings to the brown paper bag as he walks down the sidewalk, making a point to ignore the man calling his name from across the street. Jared can't fall for Jensen's smooth words and his sexy voice and his gorgeous eyes and his...big, strong arms and--

No! That's not gonna happen! It's best if Jared steers clear of this bad boy for now, and focus on what's really important. Instead, the bad boy comes to him several minutes later down the road, honking his horn at him.

"What're you stalking me now?" He asks with a grin.

Jared scoffs. "No! I don't have a need for stalking you, but I'm not the one following me down the street in a car, now am I?"

There goes that laugh again. "Fair enough. You headed home?"

"That's the plan."

"All by yourself? You might attract unsavory characters with that face of yours."

"Yeah, well, I'm a big boy, Jensen," The teen mutters. "I can handle myself fine."

"I'm sure of that, but the thing is, I'd feel really bad if I left you here alone. Hop in. We live right next to each other. It's no trouble at all."

Jared stops, turning in Jensen's direction. In response, he stops moving the car. "Look, I appreciate the gesture, but you can just drop the act, okay? I know your kind, bad boys chasing after one thing, and one thing only. I'm not just some prize, alright? I'm a human, and I'm not falling for your games."

"Woah, woah, woah, now wait just a damn minute!" Jensen stops his car fully, turning off the engine. He hops out, but doesn't leave the driver's side. "While I do think you're hot and corruptable as fuck, don't flatter yourself. Unlike most guys, I actually do dinner and a movie before attempting to screw my date. You got this whole idea about me, and to tell you the truth, I'm a little hurt."

Jared feels like an ass now, an absolute fucking bastard. Jensen's right. He painted this picture of him based on their first initial meeting, but he couldn't help it. First impressions are everything, and everything within Jared told him to stay the fuck away from Jensen Ackles. Well, maybe he's been wrong about him this entire time. Jared sighs, taking one step closer to the car.

"Sorry," he starts. "I really am. I just that...you're so...suave, and handsome and dark and I just had this whole impression of you and..." Jared trails off once he hears Jensen snickering, struggling to hold back a full bodied chuckle. That's when he realizes that he's been had for a fool. Jared huffs in disbelief. "You fucking asshole!"

"Ahahaha! Oh my God, that was so good! You should've seen your face. Priceless!"

Jared giggles against his better judgement, seeing the humor in this dreadful situation. "You're so horrible!"

"One of my many talents." Jensen gets back into his car, starting it. "You coming or not? I would prefer it if you came...multiple times."

The sexual innuendo is not lost on Jared for one second. Nevertheless, he makes his choice, deciding that walking the full ten minutes back home wouldn't be all that satisfying alone. Jared gets into Jensen's car, and tries not to think about how dangerously close they are to each other.

At least Jensen smells nice.

****

A couple of days have passed by, and Jared can feel his heart about explode. Jensen is kind, but snarky. Handsome, but devious. Smart, but sometimes a total ass. He's not afraid to have fun and let loose, something Jared should've been doing. It's great, spending time with someone other than his family. Now he's here, in an open field, watching the stars with Jensen, sitting on a blanket on the grass while drinking a beer.

Only one. Just one. It's not enough to get him drunk, thank God.

"I come here to think sometimes," says Jensen. "About...stuff."

"Oh, how very eloquent." Jared jests.

"Shut up, brat, I'm being serious." Jensen says this with a smirk though. "You know, growing up, I was always the favored kid. My parents never said it, but I knew. My brother and sister hated me for it. Even as I fucked everything up--crashing the family car, showing up drunk to birthday parties, being late to interviews--they still excused it all for their golden child. Spoiled. They gave me that house when I got evicted from my shithole apartment."

Jared listens with his undivided attention, taking note of everything Jensen says. Their backstory is similar, but Jensen's is less tragic than his own.

"I matured though," He continues. "Even if I hated it. Got a job, cleaned up my act,  _mostly_ , and that's it. That's all she wrote."

"All who wrote?"

Jensen looks at Jared incredulously before taking a long pull on his beer. "You kids today, I swear."

"You're not much older than me!"

"Mentally, I'm 39." At his joke, they both laugh. The warmth from the alcohol settles in Jared's stomach. It's a pleasant, familiar feeling. Then, Jensen stares at him, or more specifically, his necklaces. He points at them. "Who's Megan? Girlfriend?"

"Um...no. She was my little sister."

"Was?"

"Yeah...she died." Jared says honestly. "Three years ago. It's the reason my parents split up, and the reason I moved away to California." He doesn't know why he's saying all of this. Maybe it's the alcohol, but he can't stop. "Megan was everything, just an angel. She followed me everywhere. My brother, Jeff, he and I didn't have that same closeness, but I still love him. One night, after coming home drunk from a party, I thought it'd be a good idea to wake Megan up, and take her out for a joyride. She noticed something was wrong, but she came with me."

Tears threaten to pour from his eyes, but he pushes on.

"I don't remember much of that night, it was all a blur, but...I remember Megan...unmoving. I...she...uh. I got her killed. We crashed, and I killed my little sister, and I want her back so much. I wish I could've taken her place that night. I deserve it. My mom went crazy after that, and my dad just couldn't take it. He took me and my brother away from her. Now I'm here, trying to set things straight. Am I a horrible person?"

It feels good getting this horrible, cancerous weight off his chest. They say dumping all your problems and talking to a complete stranger helps, but Jensen's not a total stranger. He's more like a stalker with a heart of gold. He doesn't say anything for the longest time, and Jared desperately wants him to. He wants Jensen to comfort him, to tell him that everything is alright. Instead, his response is more blunt.

"Maybe you do deserve it, who am I to judge? Is it all your fault? Maybe it is. Did you kill her directly? No. Are you the cause of her death? Yes, but it was a tragic mistake. I almost did worse. You loved your sister, I can tell, and it hurts you, it haunts you. You probably punish yourself daily. You're not a horrible person, you just have scars. Everyone does. This doesn't change anything between us."

Jared chuckles, but it's weak. "There's something between us?"

"I'd like to think so."

It happens in a flash, all tongues and teeth clashing against each other. Jared's mouth is on Jensen's, sucking on his bottom lip. He's kissed other guys before, but none of them were as intense as this. Jared's hands wander around the mechanic's chest; he isn't so sure about what to do with his hands. As Jensen starts fondling him, something happens. Thunder sounds, and tiny droplets of rain follow afterwards. Jared stops kissing Jensen, and stands up, looking up towards the sky.

Jensen gets up soon, kissing at his neck. The rain pours down hard then, drenching them. Jared giggles, and proceeds to kiss Jensen again. It's not long before the older of the two guides them back to his car, getting in the backseat. They continue where they stopped in the field, only this time removing their wet clothes. Jensen presses his naked wet body against Jared's, and he can't help but to rut up on him. Again, he's kissed other guys...but that's it. No sex. Just kissing. Jensen looks down at him with hooded eyes, panting softly.

"We can stop. I don't wanna hurt you, I'm not a masochist."

Jared shakes his head in the negative. "No, don't stop. It's okay. Do it."

Jensen grins in the dark. "I like you a lot, Jay."

That stupid nickname hasn't been uttered for years, yet Jensen makes it sound so new and vibrant. Jared reaches up, cupping his cheek.

"I think I like you too."

He's doesn't think.

He knows.

****

"I'm not letting you in."

_"Jay, pleeeeease? I got you some of that terrible sour candy you love."_

Jared purses his lips together. "Trying to entice me with sweets, huh? Are you a Witch or a creep?"

_"Neither, now unlock your window. I wanna see you."_

The teen sighs and hangs up the phone, but shuffles over to the window on Jensen's side. He unlocks it, then promptly looks through to see Jensen in the tree that separates their houses. He waves at Jared before making the small jump from a branch to the window. Jared shrieks in surprise as Jensen clings to the house, helping him climb inside. During their blunder, they knock over several items, laughing together. They aren't dating precisely, but it's damn close.

"You're so graceful." Jared smiles, kissing him.

Jensen moans happily. "I try to be."

"Where's my candy, Lover Boy? Give it to me."

"Ohoho! So demanding, so feisty. I love that." Jensen takes out a bag of sour gummy worms from his jacket pocket, and dangles them in front of Jared. When the boy reaches for them, Jensen moves his hand away. "Not so fast there, Sweet Tooth. You gotta give me more sugar first."

"You're so stupid."

But Jared kisses him back anyways, desperate to claim those sweet treats for his own. However, as they fumble onto the bed, Jared hears someone crying. A man screaming bloody murder. He taps Jensen on the shoulder, telling him to listen. They strain their ears, hearing more cries for help. Jared rolls out from under Jensen, going to the window that overlooks Mr. Morgan's house. That's when they see it, the horror, the unfathomable terror on the man's face.

They see a guy, someone similar to Jensen's age, maybe older, running from JD, screaming for him to get from him. The older man chases him around the living room, taunting him with a knife. There's a wild look in his eyes, and he's grinning, almost delighted to see his victim in pain. Jared grips Jensen's hand, unable to look away from the brutal stabbing that comes to the poor guy.

Jared quietly sobs as JD slams the knife into the poor guy once, then twice, then twelve times. Jensen hides his face in his chest, trying to keep him from gazing at the brutal murder that has been shown before them. But Jared wrenches his head away just in time to see JD look in their direction. Jensen brings them down to the floor quickly as Jared continues to cry.

They just witnessed a murder.


	2. No One Believes Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen contend with Jeffrey Dean Morgan. 
> 
> Jeffrey strikes Jared in the heart, inserting himself into his mother's life to get closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I particularly love this chapter for the action and terror. Enjoy! (I had no sleep, and I didn't feel like checking for typos. I'll fix them when I see them.)

"It's gonna be okay. Shhh, we're gonna be alright. You're okay, Jared."

But, in all actuality, Jared is far from being okay. He clings to Jensen, crying and crying and crying until he just can't produce tears anymore. He's no stranger to death, but this newest incident is...it's just cruel. The way JD killed that guy was so vicious, and so brutal. He surely didn't deserve the punishment that befell upon him...at least that's how Jared feels. That guy, he just seemed so helpless.

And now that Jared thinks about it, what happened when he first visited JD makes sense. There was no dog in his basement, it was a person crying for help. And now he's dead, all because Jared was too stupid to figure out that his new neighbor was raging lunatic serial killer. Serial might be a bit inaccurate because the teen has no idea how many people JD has killed, though by the looks of it, it seems that he's a natural.

It's morning now, and Jared finds himself curled around his lover, sleeping soundly in his childhood bed. When he imagined them sleeping together last night, this isn't what he had in mind. Jensen was so comforting, he held him all night while he cried. He really is a good guy...but Jared can't get the image of JD glaring at them for a split second with blood staining his clothes and face. Just like out of a damn horror movie.

Jared feels Jensen smoothing back his hair. It's nice. Loving. Suddenly, and completely out of the blue, there's a knock on Jared's door. He sits up quickly, Jensen too, but it's too late. The bedroom door opens, revealing his mother in her nightgown and robe with a mug of coffee. She looks like she's been through Hell, like she hasn't slept. Like mother, like son apparently.

"Jared, are you awake...?" She asks, then stops once she notices Jensen in the bed with her son, fully clothed. "Oh. I didn't know we had company."

Jared panics, and his heart races. There's no real way to explain this, but maybe there is. He exhales. "Mom, this is Jensen Ackles, neighbor guy. Jensen, this is my mother. He was just...staying the night."

"Uh, hi?" She frowns.

"Hey." Jensen gives her one of his patented grins before getting up near the window towards his house. "Nice to meet you finally. Jared, I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Jensen opens the window, and to Sharon's astonishment, jumps until he grabs onto the tree. Jared gets up to watch him shimmy down the branches until he gets to the ground below. Jensen looks up at mother and son before jogging over to his house, keys jingling in his hand. Once he gets inside his house, Jared shuts his window, and turns to his mom. She sips her coffee, raising her brow at him. He expects her to yell at him or say something not so nice, but what she says instead shocks him.

"He left so quickly, that I didn't even get to ask him if he wanted to stay for breakfast. He seems nice."

"Yeah..."

"So, that's who you're hanging out with lately. Are you and Jensen...dating? Are you at least being safe?"

At her words, Jared's face burns hot, turning red in seconds due to intense embarrassment. "Mom! Oh my God, can you not!? Jensen's my...well, he's my...Jensen is just my...Jensen, okay? I don't have a name for it yet."

"It's called being boyfriends."

"Okay," Jared starts shooting his mother out of the room. She laughs, unable to contain her laughter. "Time to go. I need to shower."

She leaves, and he shuts the door behind her. Jared sighs. Great. That's all he needs right now, his mother meddling in on his love life. He smiles then. It's starting to feel normal again, just like when Megan was alive. It's pretty amazing, though Jared has yet to have a serious talk about the incident with Sharon yet. Honestly, he's afraid of how she'll react when that old wound is reopened. All he wants to do is make amends before going away again.

It still hurts, he knows that, but one cannot truly heal without some kind of closure. Jared pushes off the door, wandering over to the window on the other side of the room. When he gets there, he remembers everything from the night prior, the cold, miserable feeling of watching someone die before his eyes. The sick chill that dug deep down in his core up into the back of his eyelids. What he and Jensen witnessed cannot be unseen under any circumstances.

And JD saw him.

****

Misha Collins.

That was the guy's name.

He was 25, working as a TA at the local university. The police found his body (Or what was left of it) near the woods behind Old Man Beaver's house, body almost completely drained of his blood. Jared almost chokes on his cereal as he watches the news. That son of a bitch. He's making it seem like that guy killed Misha! He can't get away with this, it's just not right! JD will answer for his crime.

****

"We have to tell someone..." Jared whispers to Jensen. He rests his head on his lover's shoulder from where they're seated: on the roof of Jensen's house. It's a little in the afternoon. "I just keep seeing it over and over. All that blood just...oh my God..."

Jensen wraps his arm around him. "Me too, Jay. Me too. He's not getting away with this. The police will get him."

"How? There's no evidence that points to him. The police won't be able to grab him. We have to do this ourselves."

The words flow out of Jared's mouth before he can catch them. He knows he sounds like and insane, crazy person, he acknowledges it. What he's suggesting is ten times more dangerous than skydiving or illegal street racing, but it's the only way to make sure JD is behind bars. Jensen doesn't say anything, but he rolls with it. They have to bait the killer, or something similar, and then the rest will be handled by the cops. They don't have a plan yet, but something will pop up.

Eventually.

****

Jared's been observering JD for days, trying to watch him slip up. Unsurprisingly, nothing has happened yet. No killings, no late night outings or partners being brought home. Just a normal day to day routine. Wake up. Eat. Yard maintenance. Work out (which isn't a bad view), and sleep. It's been like this for a week straight, and at this rate, he'll never catch JD doing anything illegal. He needs justice for that guy, and for any other person that became his victim.

It's 9 o'clock at night now, and Jared's just flipping through channels on the television in the living room. His mom went out for a while, didn't say where, and Jensen's stuck taking care of some cars at the garage. So, it's just Jared, junk food and black and white horror movies. There's a channel with a Vincent Price marathon on, and he chomps happily on his potato chips. He used to love watching these with Megan and Jeff all the time.

Jared's peaceful existence comes crumbling down once he hears the doorbell chime. He frowns. Who the Hell could that be at this time of night? No one just shows up to someone else's house like this. Jared mutes the volume on the TV before getting up. He stretches, flexing his muscles. The walk to the front door is short, and once again, he opens it without looking to see who it is. He half expected it to be Jensen or even his mother, but it's far worse than that.

The one who rang the bell is none other than Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

The teen freezes right there, just like he did that night when he saw that man kill someone. Those hands in his pockets were once covered in his victim's blood, so was that devilishly handsome face of his. JD's grin is less manic than that of the one he wore when he slaughtered Misha Collins, but it is still very much unsettling. Wolfish. That's the best way to describe it; all white teeth. A monster. That's exactly what he is.

"Hello, Jared."

Whenever is name is said by this man, Jared wants nothing more than to run and hide.

"Hi..." He responds. "How may I...help you?"

"Well," JD starts, shifting from one foot to another. "I was hoping to talk to you for a bit. There's something we need to discuss. Will you let me inside?" Stunned by his charming nature, Jared finds himself nodding against his will. "I need you to say it. Out loud."

Jared's lips move on their own, and his eyes flutter madly. "Come in. Please."

The much older man walks in as if he owns the place, but Jared leaves the door open. He doesn't plan on him staying long. JD looks around the house, hands behind his back now. "Lovely home. I love the wallpaper. So cozy."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, right." JD chuckles, turning back towards him. He walks up to the teen until he backs him up against the wall. Jared's frightened now, more so than before. "Let's cut to the chase. You've been watching me."

"N--No, that's--"

"And I've been watching you. You, and that jughead boyfriend of yours. You saw me kill that boy, don't deny it, I saw you too. Here's what's gonna happen now: You forget about what you saw, and you never speak of it again or...I'll come after you, kill everyone you love, and make you my personal fuck toy. 'Kay?"

The final word is punctuated with a huge grin, and Jared is definitely taken aback by this. He's being threatened by this man, and he can't do anything except cower like some stupid final girl. The man is evil incarnate, and he seems to wear the title well along with his sleek, black leather jacket. His intimidation tactics are working somewhat, but Jared's courage breaks past the fear. He presses up to JD, chest to chest, glaring.

"Get the fuck outta my house."

As if possessed by some kind of otherworldly force, JD twitches; his neck cracks in a ghastly sound, and he groans. Jared thinks his own eyes are fooling him when he stares into the older man's, taking note that they changed from his original color to pitch black. But it's gone within seconds. JD grunts, walking backwards until he's out of the door, and standing on the welcome mat. He huffs and puffs at Jared, chest heaving. Angry.

The teen shuts the door in his face, bewildered at his behavior. What the Hell was that anyways? His eyes were...they weren't even Human! And that thing just now with the walking backwards, well, Jared expected him to put up more of a fight. But no. He just obeyed him for some reason. Jared runs his fingers in his hair nervously as he checks outside the window for JD. He watches as the man grudgingly stalks back to his own home, growling like an animal the entire time.

Something is seriously wrong about him.

****

"An anonymous call to the police," Jensen suggests. "There's sure to be more evidence in the house."

Jared nods. "It's worth a shot...but I gotta tell you something."

"What's up?"

"He came to see me."

"JD? When!? What happened!? Did he hurt you!?"

"No, no, he didn't hurt me, but he tried to intimidate me." Jared glances at Jensen fearfully. "He knows that we know. He told me to forget about all of it or else."

"Or else what?"

"What do you think?"

Jensen's jaw clenches, and his nose curls up in hate. Jared doesn't even have to say the whole conversation out loud, Jensen knows just from his body language. He's very protective of Jared now, and this makes sense considering the danger they're currently facing. No one else saw what they did, so it's their responsibility to bring JD down.

"I'd like to see him try..." Jensen mutters in a protective tone of voice.

Jared doesn't dare mention the eye color change, or the strange exit JD made.

****

Jared called the police as planned, hoping that they would catch JD in the act or gather evidence that shows Misha was there. He watched from his bedroom window as two officers came up to Morgan's front door. They were let in quickly; JD oozed confidence and neighborly hospitality. Sickening. The perfect ruse. Jared updated Jensen while he worked with texts, sending him photos of the police cruiser.

He couldn't see much besides the living room and the dining room, nothing else. The cops sat down opposite JD, seemingly asking questions and not looking around like Jared had hoped. Hell, JD even offered them something to drink; he disappeared into the kitchen to give them two glasses of lemonade. Jared stood by the window for nearly twenty more minutes until the police left the house, laughing and smiling at Morgan as if they were life-long buddies.

The plan failed.

When they left, JD took a step outside, watching them leave. Then, he looked Jared's way, directly into his eyes and grinned. Jared kept himself planted, glaring back at the skilled liar and murderer with determination.

Strike 2.

****

He woke up in the morning hearing noise downstairs, giggles and whatnot. His mother laughing. Such a rare occurrence in itself. Jared huffs, turning over in his bed before checking the time on his phone. When the noises downstairs don't let up, he grumbles, rolling out of bed. Jared runs at his eyes. There's nothing he dislikes more than someone disturbing him from a good sleep, and while yes, he loves his mother, he's gotta say something.

Once Jared reaches the staircase, he begins hearing the sounds of another. There's someone else in his house other than his mother. The sounds are coming from the kitchen. A man. A man? His mom would've told him about her seeing someone, right? Right? Maybe not. Jared finally gets downstairs, and walks towards the kitchen when he sees Sharon putting away groceries with a man whose back is turned to Jared.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head!" She says, placing a box of cookies in the cupboard.

The guy turns around. It's JD. He smirks. "Mornin', kiddo. Sleep well?"

Jared's hands ball into fists at his sides. What is he doing? No, what is  _she_ doing? Morgan's a fucking sociopath! A fucking killer!

"Yeah..." He replies. "I did."

"Jared, can you help Jeffrey put some of this stuff away? I have to use the bathroom."

Without given a chance to speak, Sharon rushes past her son, and trots up the stairs two at a time until the bathroom door closes. Jared is left alone in the kitchen with JD; the man grins at him, dropping a bag of groceries he was holding. Jared's heart beats faster and faster as the man get closer to him. He stalks over to Jared, playfully pushing some hair out of his eyes. His hand is chilly, ice cold to the touch. This isn't normal.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut, kid." He rasps.

Jared shakes away his hand. "Fuck you."

"You sure you wanna play that game? I've been told I'm quite rough. Misha can vouch for that. Maybe you'll get to ask him soon."

"You stay the fuck away from my family, you got that?"

JD places his hands on the grooves of Jared's hips, forcefully pulling him forward until they're touching like that night. "That's not your call, darling. At all. You play with the hands you've been dealt, and you made the first move. You can get rid of me now."

That's not entirely true. He  _can_ keep him away, even if it's only for the time being. Jared remembers the night he first came to him, the strangeness he exhibited. Jared snatches away from him, smirking in his own, devious way. JD frowns, but catches on quickly. He attempts to capture Jared again, but he's stopped by a certain phrase.

"Get out."

JD grunts as if in pain, and walks backwards towards the side door in the kitchen. Surprisingly, the door swings open on its own without anyone doing it, and JD walks out, eyes flashing black once again. Jared closes it, and stares at him, mouth slightly ajar. He's never seen anything like this. JD sneers at him from the small window in the door before barking out more insults.

"I won't stop. You have no idea what you got yourselves into. You think you know my secret? You don't. I gave you a chance. I'm coming for you, and everyone you love."

With that, JD leaves, grumbling more under his breath as he trudges back to his house. The boy slams both of his hands on the counter, listening to his mother hop back down the stairs. He doesn't bother to help her put away the rest of the items in the bags. It wouldn't really make a difference. There's a threat looming over them, and it only lives next door. Jared doesn't know who or what Jeffrey is, but he's not all...there.

"Where'd Jeffrey go?" She asks.

"Gone."

"Oh. Okay, well can you help me with this stuff? Funny story, he bumped into me at the supermarket, and helped me get some things for the house. Like a gentleman, he asked me if he could come in, and--"

"Mom, just stop!" He snaps unwittingly. Sharon jumps. Jared sighs, saddened that he has frightened his mother. "Just...stop, okay? Jeffrey is dangerous. You can't be around him."

Sharon frowns, placing her hands on her hips. "What are talking about, Jared? There's nothing wrong with Jeffrey, he's a great guy. I think he likes me."

Jared shakes his head. He goes to his mother, holding her hands. "No, mom, he doesn't like you. He's bad news. Trust me. Stay away from him."

The atmosphere shifts quickly, going from a lighthearted mood to a dark one. Sharon pulls her hands away with a scoff. Jared feels cold now, or maybe it's his mother.

"Remember who the parent is here, okay? I birthed you, not the other way around." The words she's saying are reminiscent of the ones she hurled at him while drunk, well after Megan died. "I swear, sometimes you just wanna see me unhappy. I thought we were good. We got along, we hung out. And now you're telling me what to do. I'll do what I want, Jared."

"Mom, please..."

"Enough!" She yells. "End of discussion. Now help me with the bags."

And just like that, he knows that he has to stop JD before it's too late.

****

Google works wonders. There's a variety of things to search up on and research. Alternative toothpastes, how to change a tire, how to pick a lock, etcetera etcetera. Millions of ways to do millions of small or big things. Jared's research, however, is much more complicated than that. In order to know  _what_ Jeffrey Dean Morgan is, he needs to find out what sort of monster or whatever shares his capabilities.

Through a series of searches, Jared comes to the conclusion that his neighbor is a serial killing Vampire. The descriptions match:

Needs to be invited into the house, must leave when invitation is rescinded.

Tall, charming. Smiles a lot.

Black eyes.

There are more, but sources obviously vary. The one thing that stands out the most is the fact that Jeffrey can walk out into the sun and not feel a thing. No spontaneous combustion, no bright flames. Just nothing. He must be a special type of evil, a Vampire that's immune to the effects of sunlight. Jared goes over this information with Jensen, whispering in the confines of the teenager's room. At first, Jensen was skeptical, but now?

Well, after a surprise visit from JD at Jensen's job, he's a little bit more believing in this theory.

"This shit is insane." He shuts the laptop, and pulls Jared close. "Vampires and evil and serial killers...this so fucked up."

"I know...but I also know what I saw. Twice. He left because he had no choice. I told him to leave, and he left. The first time, he told me to invite him in. Out loud. This is more than just manners."

"Cops won't help, and he's threatening us all. How the Hell do we kill a Vampire?"

Silver.

****

They waited until JD was gone in the dead of night. Sharon was downstairs, drunk on whatever kind of liquor she could find to numb the sadness; she's been regressing back into her old ways of hysteria and binge drinking...and blaming Jared for Megan's death. They got into it already after Jared snatched a bottle away from her, dumping it down the sink. She screamed, he yelled, she slapped him and called him a horrible name.

It hurts, seeing his mother this way and being the source of her pain, but he's doing this to protect her. He failed Megan, but he's not gonna fail his mom too. So now, while HE is out doing God knows what, Jared and Jensen are sneaking into his house, trying to find something--anything--to use against the Vampire. Jared picks the lock on the backdoor as Jensen holds the flashlight. He's got a pistol full of 5 silver bullets tucked in the waistband of his jeans. Hard to come by, but hopefully they work.

They get inside, and shut the door quickly behind them. Jensen shines the flashlight around the place, making some offhand comment on how Jeffrey has horrible taste in furniture decoration. Jared laughs. It's true. All of this shit is just tacky. Jensen takes point, going around the living room to get to the stairs. Jared follows behind him. They have no idea what JD is doing, where he is or what time he'll be back, so they have to work on borrowed time.

Jensen checks every room on the second floor, finding everything spotless and squeaky clean. It seems like JD is a neat freak, ignoring the night he savagely stabbed Misha Collins to death. Thank God he has hardwood floors instead of carpet. The cops would've arrested him on sight. As if they could stand a chance against an immortal monster. Jared opens and searches through every drawer, every closet before shutting back, restoring them to their normal state.

There's nothing here.

They travel back down the stairs, dejected at the prospect of finding nothing else on the guy. Just as Jared is about to leave, he hears a muffled cry from down under them. He looks to Jensen, and he looks back at him. There's someone here. Jared glances around again, certain that they've missed something, and they have. Near the dining room, is a white door with a padlock. Whatever is down there is gonna help them catch JD. Jared pulls out the lockpicks again, easily opening the door. He feels on the wall, and flips a light switch. A light turns on, revealing a path down to the basement.

Jensen goes first again, leading the way down. Good call. They go slowly, not knowing of the potential dangers down here. They reach the final step, and see a long hallway built underneath of the house. Jared, entranced by the structure, goes through first. He notices several doors along the walls, each with small bars and a tiny window. He looks inside of one. These aren't rooms here, they're cells. The muffled voice is heard again, and Jared takes action.

He checks every cell until he comes across the last door. The boy picks it open, revealing a horrific sight. There's a woman, very much naked, crying and struggling weakly in her bonds; she's standing up, arms raised by the chains on the ceiling. However, the worst of it is the state of her body. Deep, animalistic bite marks liter her gorgeous brown skin, leaving her tattered and bloody. She sees them and cries more. Jared, gaining courage, finally snaps out of it, and tears off her gag.

"Oh my God, oh my fucking God!" He panics, searching for a key to her shackles. "I'm gonna help you, okay? You're gonna okay, we're here to help."

"You have to leave..." She moans quietly. "He's...coming back...soon."

"We can't leave you here, there must be a key or something." He tries getting her free, but he slices the pad of his thumb. Blood spills on the floor.

The woman exhales once, dropping her head. Jared gasps, attempting to wake her up, to keep her lucid, but she doesn't respond. He taps her face, but nothing. She's gone. Dead. No more. Jared cries silently, defeated. If he had gotten here sooner, she would probably still be alive. JD has been using her as a "feeding bag", sucking her dry while she was aware. Every. Single. Minute. Jensen snaps him out of his reverie, announcing that he can hear JD's car.

The duo hurry up out of the basement, and leave through the backdoor, scurrying back over to Jared's house. They left a mess for JD to clean up, and he's not gonna be happy. It ends tonight.

Strike 3.

****

He knows something's off when he steps foot into his house. Jeffrey sniffs the air, catching the scents of two outsiders. He recognizes both of them immediately. He rushes to the basement, tearing the door off its hinges in the process. The last door of the cells just so happens to be wide open. Not a coincidence in the slightest. Jeffrey takes a look inside, seeing his latest meal dead. What a waste.

He was overzealous with her, feeding for more than he should. Jeffrey slams his fist on the wall, putting a large hole in the bricked structure. Suddenly, he smells something else. Something sweet and savory. He spots a drop of blood on the ground, fresh. Jeffrey scoops it up with his index finger, and takes a lick. His eyes shoot open, and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Jared Padalecki.

He tastes magnificent.

Time for a visit.

****

"Shut the door, and lock every entrance and exit to the house!" Jared orders Jensen.

Sharon hops off the couch, seemingly sober now. She frowns at her son, demanding an explaination for this sudden outburst. "What's going on? Jared, what's happening?"

"He's coming, and he's not gonna be happy."

"Who is?"

"Jeffrey."

At the mention of his name, all of the power in the house goes out. Jensen takes out the gun, ignoring Sharon's reaction to it. It's for her safety. Soon, the three of them begin hearing a man whistle outside. Jeffrey. Jared holds tight to his mother, while Jensen hold a tight to his gun. The whistling is coming from all around, confusing them, making Jared doubt his sanity. But he knows he's not crazy. He  _knows_ this! He's seen what JD is capable of, and now he's coming to settle the score.

"I WARNED YOU, JARED!" Jeffrey yells. It's coming from the backyard this time.

Jared goes for the kitchen window. His mother and Jensen come up behind him, also curious as to what's going on. He peeks through the curtain, watching Jeffrey carry a carton of...bottles? They have rags coming out of them, and Jared realizes what he's about to do instantly.

"What's he doing?" Sharon asks, voice shaking.

Jeffrey lights up the wick on the rag. He grins, and his voice is heard even from that distance.

"Don't need an invitation if there's no house."

He tosses the first molotov cocktail in their direction. Jensen pulls mother and son out of the way in time, barely avoiding glass and fire in all of their faces. After that, comes another, and another until they're all surrounded by the flames. They stay down, crawling towards the front door. Jared grabs the keys to his mother's car. It might be a plan just to get them out, but Jared's not gonna let them burn.

He stands up, and they all rush out of the burning house. Jared unlocks the car, and hops into the driver's seat. He may have flunked the test to get a driver's license, but they have to get out of this place. Sharon scrurries into the backseat, sobbing uncontrollably. Jensen sits in the passenger side, and barely gets his seatbelt on before Jared backs out of the driveway, and down the street.

The teen looks at his childhood home from the rearview mirror. It's covered in flames now, there's probably nothing salvageable in there. He sees JD standing in the middle of the road, glaring at him from the mirror. Jared doesn't pay it any mind as he pushes harder on the gas until they exit the city, and are way out in the middle of nowhere. It's mostly silent save for Sharon's soft cries. Jared feels bad for her.

"What the fuck is going on, Jared?"

"Uh...well, mom, Mr. Morgan is an ancient Vampire, and he's trying to kill you, Jensen and everyone I love just to take me for himself. See? Bad news."

Sharon leans back in her seat, eyes touching the ceiling. "Son of a bitch. I shoulda believed you. I'm so sorry."

"I actually didn't believe him at first either," Jensen chimes in. "Ya know, about the Vampire stuff. We kinda witnessed him killing someone though."

"Anything else you guys wanna own up to?"

"Nothing that comes to mind, mom."

The group is suddenly startled when they hear the roof of the car being walked on. Jared swerves then. Son of a--JD caught up to them, and he's on top of the damn car! Jared should've expected this. He's a fucking creature of the night. He swerves again when the back window is blown out, and JD sticks his hand inside, trying to drag Sharon out. Jensen takes action, and fires the gun at the Vampire. A bullet strikes him in the shoulder, and he howls in pain.

The bullets really do work after all.

JD withdraws from his initial result, only to go directly after the source itself. He breaks Jensen's window, attempting to kill him as well. His gun falls to the floor, and under the seat. JD swears, vowing to rip him apart piece by fucking piece while he's fully aware of it. Jared shouts for him to let him go, but JD continues to pull at Jensen. Having a horrible, shitty idea, Jared decides to swerve again. He throws off their attacker successfully, but ends up causing the car to flip over, sending them tumbling down the blackened road.

Minutes later, Jared wakes up, feel pain in every part of his body. He can't move his leg; it might be broken. He calls for Jensen and his mother, but they don't immediately respond. Within seconds, the driver's side door is pulled away and out of view. What follows next will live on forever in Jared's memory. Jeffrey rips him out of the overturned vehicle, lifting him up by his shirt. Jared struggles, but it doesn't matter.

"I love it when they play hard to get." Jeffrey huffs, grinning that terrifying grin. "Such a turn on."

"Go to Hell, asshole."

"Been there, done that."

With his Vampiric strength, Jeffrey tosses Jared into the open field on the side of the road. The boy groans, having landed on his broken leg. He cries out loud, clutching the limb, but JD rushes back to him, straddling his form. Jared sobs, trying to fight him. He knows what is going to happen next, and he won't allow it. Jeffrey wants him? Well, he's gonna have to fucking work for it. Jared slaps him in the face, but it doesn't faze him.

For his insolence, JD punches Jared in the mouth. The boy groans, seeing stars. The punch leaves blood in his mouth, staining his teeth. Jeffrey chuckles madly.

"Yes, there's that fight!" His thumb drags across Jared's bottom lip, exposing more blood. He dives in, putting their mouths together. Jared whines, attempting to get away from JD. The Vampire's tongue wiggles about, licking up every drop of blood. His eyes dilate until pitch black. "You've got the good stuff, Padalecki. God, you taste amazing. Can't wait to taste the rest of you."

"Let me go...please."

"Too late for that, sugar. Open wide."

Before Jeffrey can do anymore damage, a loud gunshot is sounded, shocking Jared. JD falls on top of him, limp. Jared pants, scared out of his mind. He pushes the heavy man off of him, looking about. He sees his mother holding the gun, all banged up and bruised from the crash. Her arms fall to her sides, and she collapses onto the ground as Jensen comes to and exits the car. Jared tries crawling over to her, but is grabbed by JD again. He's hurt bad, and it seems he can't make use of his legs.

Not with a silver bullet lodged in his spine.

Jared kicks him in the face with his free leg, doing anything to get away from him. JD's eyes flicker from black to it's normal color in spurts, indicating that his power is waning. In no time flat, Jensen comes over, and delivers to him a fatal blow to the head with a silver bullet. JD falls dead, unable to do any harm to anyone ever again. Jared bawls as Jensen scoops him up in his strong arms. He only sets him down on the cool grass when they come near his mother.

She's awake, and seemingly stable. Just in shock. Sharon touches her son on his cheek, smiling softly at him. Jared smiles back, leaning into the touch. He grabs Jensen's hand at the same time, thankful to have two brave people in his life.

****

**Some Time Later...**

Jeffrey Dean Morgan's name became wildly known across the nation, and even in death, was linked to over 30 unsolved murders. Jared knows that there were more, much more, but he never commented on that. He was only hailed as the Hero Boy who took the Monster Of The Night down. He had help of course, though no one else needs to know that. JD's true nature was never revealed either.

Good. Dodged a bullet on that one.

Jared hisses when Jensen lifts the leg with the cast on it on the footrest. Stupid mechanic. Jensen bends down to kiss him briefly. Maybe he's not so stupid after all. Sharon comes in with a few glasses of orange juice, setting them on the coffee table. Like Jensen, she has a few bandages on her face and neck from the crash. She smiles at the couple, nodding at Jared.

She's made peace with the past, and so has he. The hurt is gone, all gone. The memories will remain, but at least they've moved on. Sharon sits next to him, placing Jared in the middle of his mom and boyfriend. He clicks on the television, and an old black and white Dracula film is playing. They all share a quiet snicker, and watch the movie together.

Vampires suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this hot mess! (Regarding silver and Vampires...I don't care lol. Deal with it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two coming soon!


End file.
